


Blind me, bind me

by Fawkespryde



Series: The adventures of Crikette (NSFW) [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF, Sideshow - Fandom
Genre: BDSM, Both are consenting adults and have safe words established, Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, M/M, Safe sex practises, Sex Toys, There is some ripe play too, blindfold, nsfw prompt, some research when into this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-24 00:36:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16169999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fawkespryde/pseuds/Fawkespryde
Summary: "Yeah, the whispers all around say she has a reputation.""Don't believe it till I see it so I want a demonstration. And I've always learned it better with a hands on education. So I need a private session if you get what I am saying."-Neffex, Rumours





	Blind me, bind me

Bed was on the brink of impatience as him and Criken parted ways from the group during the Sideshow meetup. He was a bundle of unbridled energy, his body constantly in motion as they said their goodbyes to Tomato, who had decided to go out drinking with the group. Criken had been about to commit to going as well before Bed gently nudged him with an elbow.

There must have been something in his gaze that gave him away because one look had Criken swallowing back his words with a nod. He was still in costume, wig and makeup included. Despite talking about his embarrassed he was wearing it, he didn't take it off during the entire meetup. He was committed to the role and continued to twirl two fingers in the long strands of hair as he was led briskly back to the house they had rented.

“You sure you don't want to go out with the guys, we haven't had anything to eat since this morning.” Criken asked, wiping a thumb under his lip to clean up his lipstick.

Bed said nothing for the longest time, ushering the other into the house with a gently hand at his lower spine. He liked to imagine that he was being subtle but judging from the coy smirk on Criken’s face, he wasn't as sneaky as he thought he was. “Why go out when I can just eat in?”

Criken sputtered at that, brushing the wig out of his eyes as he did so. He looked over at Bed and whined, face now shades darker than they were moments ago. “Fuck, I wasn't expecting you to be so…” He made a few obscure gestures with his hands as if those would explain the point he was trying to make.

“I think things are better like this anyways.” Bed practically cooed, his hand stroking up and down Criken’s spine in a soothing motion. “I like being the only one to see you like this.”

“Like what? You know the entire group saw me like this.” Criken raised a brow as he spoke. He opened the door that led into the bedroom and turned to face the other. His rant was cut off but a pair of lips on his. Two hands gathered at either side of his face and guided him into the warm kiss. 

He hummed against Bed’s mouth relishing in the others heat as they pressed closer together. His fingers found a handhold and hooked into Bed’s belt loops, keeping their bodies touching. Both men continued to kiss practically stumbling into the dark room till they found the bed. Luckily Criken had the forethought to clear off his laptop.

Bed flopped him down onto the bed, the sheets billowing out under their bodies. He pulled back from the kiss and licked his lips, taking in the sight below him. “No, I meant like this. No one else gets to see you all laid out pretty on their bed.”

“Do you really think I'm pretty~?” Criken’s tone was a higher pitch as he spoke, smiling shyly with red cheeks. He let go of Bed to twirl his fingers in on of his pigtails and looked all too comfortable with his position, gazing up at him through dark lashes.

The pupils of Bed’s eyes were dilated in lust and his breath came out in short puffs, indicating what his answer was without him having to say it. He pressed another kiss to Criken’s lips before sitting up on the bed. “Shall I prove it to you?”

Criken’s grin said it all. He watched Bed with a content expression, knowing what was coming next. His body was already moving to kneel on the bed, his legs folded under his butt. He stayed their, kneeled with his hands on his lap, gaze following Bed as he walked across the room and dug into his backpack. 

After a few minutes of shuffling among his belongings, he returned to Criken with a smirk and a length of rope. He made a noise in the back of his throat and Criken could think of nothing but obeying, offered his hands in front of him.

The rope was expertly woven around and between his wrist, binding them together, snug but not too tight. They didn't cut into flesh. “Good?” Bed asked, despite looking like he already knew the answer.

Giving an experimental tug on his bindings, Criken tried to make enough space to break free. He could still rotate his wrists slightly but couldn't slid them off without really damaging himself. “I’m good.”

“Now get on your belly.” Bed whispered against the shell of his ear. His hands were already smoothing over Criken's body, helping to shift him further back onto the bed.

Criken reached up with his bound hands and flipped his bangs out of his face. “But what about-" He looked around as he spoke, wondering if Bed had forgotten to bring something.

“Shh..” Bed pressed a finger to his lips and followed up that touch with a kiss. “You know the rules. On your belly.”

At Criken's nod, he helped him roll onto his stomach. His hands journeyed under his pelvis and with a gentle pressure, he lifted Criken’s hips upwards. 

“Such a good girl. Your so good at listening.” Bed praised again and again as he took ahold of the rope and made a large loop with the excess. He hooped it around the headboard with an inch of lead from the wood to the bindings of Criken’s wrists.

Criken’s knees were pressed to the mattress, back sloped in an arch and chin rested on the pillow. The schoolgirl outfit had slid up his body as a result of his angle and exposed his body to the man working slowly behind him. Bed’s content humming was a calming noise that reminded him that he was safe, that nothing bad would happen to him. 

“Was this what you were waiting for?” Bed asked him, tracing a long stream of black fabric up his spine. 

The coolness tickled along Criken’s cheek as it was presented in front of his face. He swallowed heavily and nodded, already feeling too hot under the schoolgirl outfit.

Bed hummed again and tied the blindfold, making sure it was snug against his face before he pulled back. He trailed his hands downwards and positioned a pillow under Criken’s head.

Meanwhile, Criken was in heaven. He could feel hand gently coaxing his arms above his head, making sure they were bound to the headboard tightly but not enough to cut off circulation. Despite knowing he was safe, he also felt like prey, bound up and unable to escape from the situation he had willingly put himself into. He couldn't see a thing behind the blindfold but as a result, his sense of touch was hyper sensitive. 

“You good babe?” Bed asked, offering one last stroke of a thumb before backing off completely.

Criken turned his head, attempting to track the man behind him by the sound of his feet on carpet. He wiggled his fingers and happy that he could still feel them, gave a small nod. His legs trembled slightly as a warm palm stroked up his bare legs.

“Your going to have to speak up for me baby girl. Can you do that?” Bed purred knowing he could not been seen, the tone carrying many filthy promises with it. The sound of a clinking could be heard as he spoke.

Criken let out a huff of breath as his mind reeled, trying to figure out what Bed had planned for him. He swallowed, his adam's apple bobbing at the motion. “Y-yes, I’m.. I’m good..”

“Yes you are.” Bed repeated again in a proud tone while approaching the bed again. The weight of the bed shifted as he climbed onto it and leaned over Criken’s body. He let his hands wander along his spine, flattening the folds of the schoolgirl dress till the material covered his thighs again. “Look at you, dressed up all pretty for me.”

Criken could feel his hot breath ghost over his neck and felt a heat in his stomach at the compliment. He loved it when Bed praised him and it showed in his body language, his form posed invitingly before the other man. His cheeks red, his pulse racing loud in ears.

Bed gently twirled two fingers into the long dark locks and moved the strands out of the way so he could press a kiss to the back of his neck. “You remember the word?” 

Criken nodded once again, feeling the absurdity of the situation as he blurted out. “Pikachu.” He knew that it was a word meant to keep him safe but even saying it almost broke the seriousness of of the foreplay.

Regardless, Bed sounded happy to hear it and continued to kiss down the back of his neck, relishing in the shivers he received. “You asked me earlier if I thought you were pretty.. let me prove it to you.” He pressed his body heavily against Criken’s, pinning down his waist with his weight.

Bed curled his arms around Criken’s waist and slid his hands down the front of his stomach, trailing fingers downwards till they snuck under the skirt. He knew he had found his mark when Criken’s hips pressed backwards in a trembling lurch.

“Please..” Criken whined while squirming underneath him. His breath came out in hot pants against his pillow, his glasses fogging and hands pulling the rope taunt. He shifted his weight onto his elbows and knees and continued to try and push back against Bed’s hands.

“Don't worry, daddy will take good care of you.” Bed’s hands found the elastic of his boxers and inched them down to Criken’s knees. He continued to praise him with soft coos and kisses to the back of his neck, working his way down until he spotted something between his legs that made him smirk. “You had it in the whole time?”

Criken’s cheek burned bright red, his face pressed against the pillow in embarrassment. He could feel Bed thumbing at the toy pressed inside him, the blunt point moving at his touch. “You.. you told m-me to..” He managed between moans, trying not to sound as needy as he really was.

“And you listened to me.” Bed preened as he took hold of the plug. “I'm so proud of you.” He moved the toy in and out with slow leisurely movements. The sounds he drew from Criken was worth every second of teasing, granting him mercy only after he hit that peak. He paused all movement, basking in the frustrated noise that he received in response.

“Dammit.. I was.. c-close…” Criken cried, forehead pressed against his bound hands.

“I know you were baby girl but you came so close without me.” Bed nuzzled the side of his throat, feeling the racing pulse under his lips. “You wouldn't just leave me hanging now, would you?”

Criken keened deep in his throat as the plug was slowly pulled from his body. The toy was still damp from the lube and it inched out of him with a wet noise. “N-no.. Of course not.. I just…”

“You didn't ask for permission.” Bed smirked. “You know that'd I'd give you anything you'd want.. All you have to do is ask for it.”

“I need…” Criken worried his lower lip between his teeth, feeling hands part his cheeks. The bedsprings made a noise as Bed shifted behind him and his hot breath could be felt between his legs. Something warm and wet slathered along his hole and Criken’s sentence trailed off again with a moan.

“Yes?” Bed lifted his head up and licked his lips as he responded. His thumbs kept Criken parted open while he flicked his tongue over his sensitive flesh again. “You can tell me..”

“I need… you. Please~” He begged him as Bed replaced his mouth with one hand, slipping a finger into his body. The earlier ministrations had his entrance soaked in saliva, making it easy for the digits to curl inwards. There was messy puddle beneath Criken’s head, a string of drool at his chin as he continued to whine. “I'll do anything.. please, just let me cum..”

 

Bed curled his fingers deeper into him, revelling in the trembling form beneath him. He knew he had hit that spot inside him while scissoring them back and forth because a high pitched whine fell from Criken’s lips. Hiis other hand rubbed gentle circles into Criken’s hip to help keep him grounded. “You'll have to be more specific, my dear.”

“Please daddy, I need you inside me. I want to cum..” Tears were staining the blindfold at this point. The endless teasing was driving Criken insane and he could barely keep up with the pleasure wrecking his body, his breath coming out in heavy pants. He hissed at a sudden sensation at his thigh, the feeling of teeth leaving a strange sting in their wake.

“Your already so wet for me baby girl.” Bed complimented with a content hum. He licked each every one of his fingers, the motion making a wet pop after each one. “How could I say no to that?”

Criken let out a low whine, his spine arching in a curve against the warmth behind him. “Please~”

“Don't be impatient.” Bed chided like a parent, giving his bottom a playful swat. His hands were already at Criken’s waist, slowly easing him backwards till he was pressed against his warmth. 

Criken took his trembling lower lip between his teeth and tried to hold in his pleased noise. He could feel Bed against the curve of his spine as their their bodies pressing together. It was like two puzzle pieces of a puzzle with how perfectly they fit against each other. Slowly Bed guided him by the hands at his hips and inched him backwards bit by bit till he could feel him, hot and hard against him.

He bit his lip hard at the feeling of being breached and clenched his fists in the sheets. Inch by inch he was filled until he was fully sheathed. His toes curled in rapture and his insides pulsed at the burning stretch he felt, more so than when he had the toy inside him. “Please..I think.. you c-can move.”

His bangs were stuck to his skin from the sweat gathered at his brow. He looked an absolute mess, still tugging the rope taunt with his movements. The sting of the rope at his wrists barely grounding him against the feeling of Bed. 

It was overwhelming to lose one of his senses only to have Bed fill the remaining ones he had left. He could hear him at his throat, whispering heavily into his ear. His scent was heavy against his skin, the salt of his sweat could be tasted on his lips.

“Shh, don’t cry. I’ll take good care of you.” He stroked a hand across the front of Criken’s neck and took hold of it in a pinched grip. His fingers and thumb pressed into his throat, applying just enough pressure that had him whining and arching backwards. “See, just like that.”

Criken’s head lulled back in response to the grip at his neck and his mouth fell open in a wordless moans. He braced himself on the bed, fingers clawing at the sheets as Bed moved unrelentingly. One particularly smooth thrust had him gritting his trembling teeth and a string of drool at the corner of his chin.

“Oh sweetie, you feel so good.” Bed loosened his hold at Criken’s throat and stroked down his throat, kissing the reddened skin. He flicked his tongue over his pulse and nipped playfully at his ear, a coy smirk on his lips. “You look like you want something..”

“I-I'm so close..” Criken managed to croak out as his body was thrust into. He tilted his head to the side and despite being blind, he was still able to track Bed’s lips by the feel of his warm breath. “Please daddy~”

Bed nuzzled against his face, a purr sounding deep in his chest. He accepted the kiss all-too eagerly and continued to stroke down Criken’s throat as they moved against each other. As the seconds passed, his hand adventured downwards, tracing over the bow of the dress and flattening the fabric against his heated skin. He tickled over the skirt and palmed Criken through the soft material, stroking him till he was thrusting into his hand.

They broke the kiss at the same time, both of them feeling like they were reaching their end. “You too?” Bed panted, sweat at his brow. At Criken’s nod, he forced his entire weight on top of him and picked up his pace until the two of them hit that peak. 

Bed’s hips stuttered in their movement and he tensed up, teeth sinking into the back of Criken’s neck. His moan was muffled against his throat as he came and his hand made swift work over Criken's cock, a wet stain forming over the skirt of his schoolgirl outfit.

“F-uuck that was..” Criken panted against the pillow, his body feeling like jelly. He tried to kiss Bed again but was left to pout when the man pulled away. The weight on the bed shifted as he stood up.

“Hold on. Hold on.” Bed’s voice sounded further up and after a few moments, the ropes slithered lose from their knots. He unbound Criken and lifted a red rimmed wrist to his lips, pressing a kiss to each of the marks. “You pulled on the ropes again.”

“Sorry, I can't help it. You know I get impatient.” Criken at least had the sense to look embarrassed. Despite being blindfolded still, he pulled of a sheepish grin well.

Bed clicked his tongue as he climbed back onto the bed, sitting in front of the other. He gently lifted Criken onto his lap with his back to his stomach. Once sitting comfortably, he slid the blindfold off his face. “True. But I'm not the one who'll be wearing rope burn bracelets for the next few days.” 

“Spoils of war. I fought for them, I earned them.” Criken removed his fogged glasses and rubbed his face with the palm of his hand, clearing away the drying tears from his cheeks. His head leaned back as he felt fingers sneak up the back of his neck.

“Heh….” Bed slipped fingers under the edges of the wig and lifted it off of Criken’s head, tossing it over onto the side table. He stroked through the soaked strands of hair, massaging his scalp and basking in the content sigh he got in return. “How are you feeling?”

“Sore but… a lot better.” Criken took one of Bed’s hands and gave it a loving squeeze. “I still can't believe we fucked in my schoolgirl dress. That thing will forever be stained in my mind.” He had a long distant look in his eyes as though mourning the loss of something he'd never get back.

“That just means that whenever you choose to wear it in the future, you'll remember me-” Bed licked up the side of his neck. He felt Criken shiver and continued his menstrations, his tone dropping in that way that always had the other squirming. “-and how I tied you up to the headboards until you begged me to let you cum.”

Criken was already red faced and stroking himself under the stained skirt, head tilted to the side. “Fuck Bed..”

“Oh my~” Bed cooed, turning Criken around to face him. His arms wound around his waist and pulled him closer on his lap with a grin. “Round two?”

Criken placed his glasses haphazardly back onto his face and smirked back, leaning up to kiss the tip of Bed’s nose. “You bet your ass I'm down for round two.” 

***

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if it's obvious by the summary but I've been listening to Neffex non-stop. If you haven't listened to him, I highly recommend giving him a try. He's got a good range of songs and they are all copyright free.


End file.
